When Dimensions Collide: The Two Months
by Amberdiamondswords
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in the two months when Amber and Ratchet and Clank were separated between dimensions? Find out what took place between chapters 44 and 45 of When Dimensions Collide in this story extra! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Amberdiamondswords here with kind of an extra for one of my stories. For those of you who read "When Dimensions Collide" you should know that in chapter 44, the ninja left Ratchet and Clank's dimension to return to their normal lives. And in chapter 45 it said that two months had passed. So I wanted to do a little deleted scenes action by writing what happened in those two months. I will switch dimensions every chapter to make it a little easier.  
**

**So we're going to start with the ninja. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sensei paced back and forth across the Bounty's main deck. His ninja students have been missing for over a week, after they left to help their friend Ratchet with his ship. He was starting to fear the worst had happened. He finally stopped passing and sat down on a crate and looked over the Bounty's edge. He shook his head

"I should have never let them gone with that cat fellow. I fear that they may never come back...!"

He strange noise caught his attention. He turned around and he looked in confusion as the area in the middle of the Bounty became distorted in some sort of swirling motion. Sensei stood up and walked towards it. He reached out his hand and attempted to touch the strange swirl. When he did, he was blown back and fell on his back. The swirl started spinning, increasing speed every couple seconds. Until eventually, a hole began to open in the middle. White light came out of it as it grew larger. For once, Sensei was terrified. Yelling was heard from the hole, and four people came falling out of it.

The ninja.

Kai came out first, then Cole fell on top of him, then Zane fell on top of Cole, then Jay landed on the top of the pile. Kai waved his hand

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

"That's your problem!"

"Shut...up...JAY!"

Kai practically threw all three of them off of him. He stayed on the floor gasping for air. As the hole started to close, Amber came out of it and fell on the floor as well. Cole observed his body as he helped her up

"Hey, we're not lombaxes anymore!"

"Thank goodness, I'm a nindroid again!"

"I am so glad that we are not-oh..."

Jay's voiced trailed off as the five looked at the 'is not amused' Sensei. Kai laughed nervously

"Hey Sensei! Boy, do we have quite the little story to tell you. Right guys?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Yeah!"

"Certainly."

"Sure..."

"So Sensei, why don't we get together in the bridge, have a nice cup of tea, and discuss why we shouldn't be in trouble."

Sensei gave him a blank look, Cole sighed

"2 weeks training?"

"Including weekends."

"UGH!"

"But, I am still interested in where you were all this time. You've been gone for over a week! This better be a good story or else three weeks training!"

Sensei turned around and walked towards the kitchen to make a new pot of tea. He said as he did

"You may be in trouble, but tonight you may have pudding."

Jay jumped

"Pudding!? Yay!"

The four walked excitingly to the kitchen. Cole yelled

"Hey Amber, come on! Let's get some freaking pudding!"

She shook her head and spoke quietly

"Go ahead without me, I'm not hungry."

The four walked to the refrigerator and Kai handed out the pudding cups. As he did, Jay wondered

"What's wrong with her? She never turns down a pudding cup!"

Cole shook his head

"Jay, she just left her home dimension and she can't go back. She'll never get to be with her kind because she chose us over the dragonoids."

Zane added

"Not to mention leaving Ratchet and Clank. Those three were pretty close, it must of been really hard for her."

Kai nodded

"Yeah, but now that whole ordeal is over. She knows that you always need to put the past behind you."

Zane put a hand on his shoulder

"That may be true, but I don't think this is a past that she can put behind her."

"Don't worry, she'll get over it. It's one of the advantages of being Amber! Now come on, Sensei is waiting for us."

* * *

The four ninja and Sensei sat in the bridge as the story was laid out. A half hour had passed and the story was starting to wrap up.

"So Ratchet and Corey left to save Amber as the rest of us stayed behind in the cave. When they broke her out the had to face the real Phantor. He was a huge ghost demon thing, or at least that's what I heard, and Ratchet rode on Amber's back and they totally powned Phantor. Then, turns out that he had a back up plan if he lost, and activated a gun that would destroy the universe. Amber volunteered to stay back and destroy it. When Ratchet told us about her sacrifice, the whole fortress came crashing down. We totally thought that Amber was dead, but then we found out that she survived! Then Ratchet opened up the portal back to here, we jumped in, and here we are now!"

Jay's head fell on the table as he gasped for air. Sensei looked bewildered

"Well, the good news is that you only get two weeks of training. And I guess I'll give you your weekends back."

"Yay!"

"Well students, it is late, and I'm sure that you hardly got any sleep on your inter-dimensional adventure. We should all go to bed."

"Yes Sensei."

The ninja left the bridge and headed towards the Bounty's lower deck. Jay turned around

"Hey Amber, you coming?"

She was standing on the main deck looking at the scenery that passed by, she shook her head

"I'll...be there in a minute."

Kai whispered

"Maybe one of us should go talk to her."

Jay waved his hand

"Let me handle this."

"...Zane how about you?"

"Hey, I volunteered first!"

"I'd rather have Zane do it."

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because he's Amber's brother?"

"Adoptive brother!"

"Shut up Jay."

"Come on guys, I got this. For once, you have to trust me."

"Last time you said that we dropped through a school roof on the Bounty's anchor."

"It was fun and you know it Cole! Just let me handle this."

The other three ninja looked at each other and shrugged, Kai sighed

"Alright Jay, just don't piss her off."

"No promises."

"Jay!"

"Alright, alright."

The three went to their room as Jay walked up next to Amber

"So, the guys wanted me to talk to you-"

"No, they wanted Zane to talk to me."

"How did you-?"

"Have you not seen the dragon ears growing out of my head?"

"Hehe...oh yeah."

"...Did I make the right decision?"

"That's not really a question for me. That's something you gotta ask yourself."

"I'm asking you because my mind doesn't have the answer."

"Well...there really was no right answer, but there wasn't a wrong answer."

"Well, I do know one thing though."

"What is it?"

"If I would of stayed in the other dimension, it wouldn't of been for the dragonoids. It would've been to stay with..._them_."

"Them? You mean Ratchet and Clank?"

"No, I mean the cool toilets, yes I meant Ratchet and Clank!"

"Those toilets were pretty cool. I loved using them."

Amber facepalmed

"Jay, I wonder about you sometimes."

"Everyone does."

"...Do you think they'll forget about me?"

"What? Those two? No way! You three were-"

Her ears lowered

"-_are _best friends! How could they ever forget about you?"

"Maybe if enough time passes, I'll just be a faded memory to them."

"Well...there are somethings that time can't erase. And I'm sure that the Phantor incident is one of them."

"I guess your right...for once. But, I'm still going to miss them. I just can't tell myself that they're gone."

"You know that they will always be with you-"

"Yeah yeah, in my heart and whatnot."

"Listen, you want my advice. Do what you always do. Take a few deep breathes, look at the beautiful scenery, and sing a song or two."

"That does sound nice."

"Alrighty then, good talk and I'm going to bed."

Jay walked towards the flight of stair, when Amber rolled her eyes

"I don't say this often, but thank you Jay."

"...You guys! I got Amber to say thank you to me! It's a freaking miracle!"

* * *

Jay ran into the ninja's room, Kai sat up

"How did it go?"

"Well, she's still a little bummed out. But I think she feels better about it."

Cole laughed

"Well what do ya' know, Jay actually did it."

Zane nodded

"Maybe he was the right person in this situation."

Jay stood in a proud pose, then Kai shook his head

"Nope, Zane would have been better."

"Hey!"

"Haha, so is she coming to bed or what?"

"She'll be a few minutes."

"She's going to sing something isn't she?"

"Kai, she's the ninja of sound, of course she is!"

* * *

Amber smoother her hair back and exhaled as she looked at the passing mountains. She reached for something around her neck, then sighed remembering that she gave her special dragon necklace to Clank. He deserved it though, she knew the little robot would miss her too

* * *

_Amber started walking away. But she stopped when she heard_

_"Wait!"_

_Clank climbed off of Aphelion and landed roughly on the ground. He quickly recovered and ran over to Amber, pulling something out of his chest compartment. He held it up to her_

_"You almost forgot your necklace."_

_She looked at the dragon charm in his hand, she shook her head and knelt down in front of him._

_"No I didn't."_

_Clank cocked his head_

_"I almost forgot to say goodbye to the coolest robot I've ever met."_

_His eyes narrowed in a sad position as he jumped into her arms. Amber held him tight, not wanting to let go. __As much as she didn't want to, she let go of Clank and set him in the ground. She gave the necklace back to him_

_"You keep it."_

_Clank gave a sad smile and went over to Ratchet._

* * *

She gave some sort of sad dragon like whimper as her ears fell. She didn't know what to do, so she took Jay's advice. She took a few deep breathes and let it all out

_I'm so tired of being here _  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears _  
_And if you have to leave _  
_I wish that you would just leave _  
_Cause your presence still lingers here _  
_And it won't leave me alone _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _  
_This pain is just too real _  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _  
_And I held your hand through all of these years _  
_But you still have _  
_All of me _

_You used to captivate me _  
_By your resonating light _  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind _  
_Your face it haunts _  
_My once pleasant dreams _  
_Your voice it chased away _  
_All the sanity in me _

_These wounds won't seem to heal _  
_This pain is just too real _  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _  
_And I held your hand through all of these years _  
_But you still have _  
_All of me _

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone _  
_But though you're still with me _  
_I've been alone all along _

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears _  
_And I held you hand through all of these years _  
_But you still have _  
_All of me_

She sighed and decided that some rest would help. She walked into the lower deck and went to her room. The only weird thing was that she went to her actual room, not the banister in the ninja's room. She laid down in the bed that she never used, and covered herself up.

"So...this is what being in a bed is like. It's not the same, but it is comfy. She turned on her side and closed her eyes. Before she fell asleep, she whispered

"Goodnight Ratchet and Clank."

* * *

**If you're one of those people who listens to the song the person is singing, then I suggest the softer version of My Immortal without the awesome rock and roll part. It'll just set the mood better :D**

**Next chapter will pick up with Ratchet and Clank**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

The portal in the ground closed, and everyone was silent. Though a few dragonoids let out some sad whimpers. Ratchet sighed and rubbed his left arm. He turned around and faced the crowd of dragons

"I guess uh...I guess we'll be going as well. Thanks for everything guys."

Nicki smiled

"Happy to help dude. Just promise not to tell anyone about our planet."

"Of course not. Come on Clank, let's go home."

The small robot nodded sadly and followed Ratchet to Aphelion. Elder spoke up

"You are welcome to come back anytime."

"Thanks Elder, but I don't think we should interfere with you guys anymore. Besides, we can't cross the barrier once we pass it. But thanks for saying so."

Ratchet closed Aphelion's cockpit and lifted off into the air. Some dragons, including Nicki and Corey, roared as they took off. It was sign of respect to the galaxy's heroes. Aphelion's boosters kicked in, and the two zoomed out of Drayden's atmosphere.

* * *

Aphelion said smoothly through the barrier. Amber had put an EH barrier around the ship so they could pass through it once. Now the course was set to Ratchet and Clank's apartment on Kerwan. The two expected the other person to start going on about this crazy adventure, but neither of them said a word for a few minutes. Ratchet finally broke the silence

"So...what now?"

Clank shrugged

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You're Clank! You know everything!"

"I just...don't know what to do next."

Ratchet sighed

"Look, I'm bummed that she left too. But we can't just grieve over it forever. She's gone. We need to move on."

"...Can I ask you something?"

"As long as it's not about giant demon ghosts."

"When the Zoni took me away, why didn't you move on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Zoni had me captive for a very long time. Two years to be exact. Why did you spend all that time looking for me? You could have easily replaced me-"

"Clank don't say that! I would never replace you!"

"I'm just saying, Ratchet. Why didn't you move on?"

"Because Clank, you're my best friend! I would never forget about you and move on!"

"Yes, but Amber was like you're best friend, so why should we move on from her?"

Ratchet was about to say something, then he realized that Clank had a point. Even though he had spent a week with her, Amber was his best friend. He shook it off

"We just...have to. Let's just go back to Kerwan, you can read a book or something while I go sleep in that thing called a bed."

"Actually, recharging does sound nice."

"Alrighty then...and no more talk about replacing you, ya' hear?"

"Technically you did replace me with Klunk one time."

"Shhh, that never happened! I was young and stupid back then!"

Clank was smirking at him, Ratchet glared back at him

"I know what you're saying in that little head of yours, and I say shut up!"

* * *

When Ratchet and Clank got home they just went straight to bed. They didn't even check their emails or voice messages or anything. All they wanted to do was sleep off this whole experience.

The clock struck 1:30 AM and everything was still and quiet in the apartment...until small metal feet clicked against the floor as Clank entered the living room. His body wouldn't let him recharge anymore. His power cells were only charged at 62% then he woke up. He tried to go back to sleep but for some reason he couldn't. So he was just going to grab one of his books and read for the time being.

The small robot wandered aimlessly around a little bit. He couldn't really see anything, the only life source was the light coming from his eyes. He looked around to observe his surroundings. He was over by the couch, so the bookcase should be right around-

_Smack!_

Clank ran right into the bookcase and fell onto his back. After being dazed for a minute or two, he shook his head and sat up. He rubbed his head rubbed his eyes. And for some reason it felt like something was leaking. He stood up and regained his balance. He was a little unsteady at first, he hit the bookcase pretty hard. He just hope that he didn't wake up-

"Clank?"

That almost gave Clank a heart attack. A lamp turned on behind him to reveal Ratchet with a concerned face. Clank turned to face him, but Ratchet spoke before he could explain

"Oh my god, you're mouth is leaking oil!"

Clank wiped his mouth, and sure enough oil came off. Ratchet nodded

"I'll go get you a rag. I don't want a friggin' oil mess all over the floor. That would suck."

He walked into his workshop room where he kept his tools and ship blueprints. Found a oil rag and came out. As he did, he asked

"How did this happen?"

Clank rubbed his shoulder

"I was having trouble sleeping so I came out here to grab one of my books. But I couldn't see very well and I ended up running into the bookcase...fairly hard."

"You didn't break anything did you?"

"No, the bookshelf seems fine-"

"No, Clank, I meant did _you _break anything? Like your arm (again)?"

"Oh, sorry, no I'm fine."

"Well that's good, here."

Ratchet handed him the rag and he wiped the oil off of him. But he held onto it in case it started leaking again. Ratchet motioned him to follow

"Come on, let's go back to bed."

Clank nodded and followed. But he was still unsteady from crashing into the bookcase. He fell onto the ground and something came out of his chest compartment. The object bounced and slid across the floor. Clank quickly reacted by jumping up and grabbing it. He checked to see if it was broken, it wasn't. He gave a sigh of relief and was about to put it back inside when Ratchet walked over

"Hey, what is that?"

"Umm..."

He knelt next to him and took the object away from him. Clank became a little agitated

"Hey! Give that back!"

Oil started leaking from his mouth again and he wiped it away with his rag. Ratchet brought the object into the light to reveal a necklace with a dragon wrapped around a purple gem. Ratchet recognized it

"This is Amber's dragon necklace."

Clank nodded

"She gave it to me before she left. After she did, I promised myself that I would always carry it with me."

"That's one hell of a promise."

Clank snapped

"It's one that I take very seriously, Ratchet!"

Ratchet stepped back from Clank's outburst. The small robot quiet down

"I'm sorry. I just...miss her."

Ratchet sighed

"You know what pal? So do I, all five of them."

He picked up Clank and set him down on the couch. He sat down right next to him.

"There was something about the four ninja that made me feel like their brother."

"Because they were transformed into lombaxes."

"..._Besides_ that! And they each had different traits that made them unique. Zane with his intelligence, Kai with his temper,"

"Jay with his ignorance."

"And Cole with his habit of being a giant-nevermind. And then...there's _Amber_. That girl is just...wow. A part of a lost race, she's a ninja, she's funny-"

"And she's a technomancer."

"Right. Hard to believe that she was willing to die to save all of us...we owe our lives to her."

Clank's face darkened

"W-what if she did?"

More oil leaked from his mouth. HE quickly wiped it away as Ratchet gave him a funny look

"Did what?"

"What if she had actually died? What if Phantor hadn't of been there to create that extra energy? What if..."

"Come on pal, don't think like that. She survived didn't she? And now she's safe back in Ninjago..."

Ratchet paused

"...And I never get to see her again."

"If you think about it...either way we wouldn't get to see her again."

"Yeah, but at least this way she can be happy."

"Do you think she would have been happy if she had chosen to stay here?"

"Hell yeah she would! We would take her on all kinds of adventures! She would be the third hero of the galaxy."

"Technically fourth, Captain Qwark was a hero before us."

"Shh, shhh, no he wasn't. Don't mention that name shh."

Clank laughed as Ratchet pushed him down onto the couch. Then Ratchet stood up

"Come on, it's 2:00 in the morning. You can recharge in my room if you want to."

"I would like that-"

A question came to Clank

"I have a question. When I fell onto the floor, how did you know it was me and not an object?"

"I know what it sounds like when you hit something. Your name is Clank for a reason."

"Really? What does it really sound like?"

Ratchet tripped Clank with his tail and he fell onto the ground, making a '_clank' _sound. He laughed

"That's what it sounds like."

"I figured. Oh, and here's your rag."

He handed Ratchet an oil stained rag. Ratchet randomly threw it into his workshop room

"That's nasty."

"Sorry."

"Eh, it's not your fault. Now let's go already."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because when you tripped me I twisted my leg."

"Oh...sorry. I was trying to make an obvious point."

"It is alright. But um...can you...?

Ratchet knew what he was saying. He came over and picked up the little robot. He carried him to his room and set him on his nightstand. Clank folded up into his box like form. Ratchet plopped down into his bed and threw on his covers. When he got comfortable, he yawned

"Goodnight Clank."

Clank didn't answer, he was already sleeping. Ratchet sighed and closed his eyes. And then he found himself whispering

"Goodnight Amber."

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter :D**

**I wanted to make sure it was clear that Ratchet missed Amber and I also wanted to emphasize the friendship between Ratchet and Clank. **

**Leaking Oil: That's basically blood for Clank. So his mouth was bleeding.**

**Make sure to leave a review!**

**This is Amberdiamondswords, Lordess of Diamond Swordness, pledger to Tobuscus, signing off!**


End file.
